1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ball exerciser, more particularly to a ball exerciser which can be used to perform various exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ball exerciser has a roughened outer surface or finger holes to permit holding by the user when it is used to do various exercises, such as swinging, lifting and rolling of the ball. However, the conventional ball exerciser is disadvantageous in that the roughened outer surface or finger holes are inconvenient to grasp by the user when used for rolling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,635 B2, the applicant disclosed an exercise apparatus that includes a ball body and two grip members disposed securely and respectively on two opposite sides of the ball body to facilitate grasping of the ball body by the user so that he/she can perform different exercises. However, since the grip members are fixed to the ball body, rolling of the ball body is obstructed when the user grips the grip members, thereby limiting the kinds of exercise modes that can be performed with the exercise apparatus.